


Beginnings

by Natasja



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sides' origins, Valentine's gift for Aelphaba, be nice, first sanders sides fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: The Sides hadn’t always existed.At least, they hadn’t always existed in the forms they had now
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsHowIShowMyLove (Aelphaba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/gifts).



> Valentine's Day gift for ThisIsHowIShowMyLove (Aelphaba).  
> Enjoy, my lovely!

The Sides hadn’t always existed.

At least, they hadn’t always existed in the forms they had now, corporeal and distinct and individual and _sentient_.

* * *

Logic and Morality had started out as a single being, not properly separating into two distinct beings until Thomas’s teen years. Creativity and Anxiety had taken even longer, their presence more of a low-level saturation of the entire mindscape until Thomas started to actively pursue his theatre dreams as more than a hobby.

Anxiety had still been Doubt, running with Deceit and Dark Creativity, in those days. Anyone who said that a diagnosis and coping strategies were pointless, had never met Anxiety as a Dark Side.

* * *

That was the thing about the Sides, the thing that was often missed: they weren’t static and fixed beings. As Thomas grew and evolved and learned more about himself, so did they.

They were still themselves, at the core, distinct and centred around a single aspect, but they were parts of Thomas, and they changed as he did.

When Thomas was old enough to comprehend Logic and Morality as seperate concepts, rather than the intertwined Right, they split into two. Creativity had taken prominence when Thomas consciously chose to focus on the bright, positive aspects of his imagination, restricting the Duke to only appearing when Thomas had less control over his mind due to stress or lack of sleep, coincidentally the times he was more likely to be frustrated and out of temper.

Likewise, Deceit was formed when Thomas found his morals in conflict with his desires. When Thomas wanted to lie to himself, or wished for less rigid morals that could be twisted to justify a decision… Deceit found a doorway.

Where the other Light Sides had gained form before their Dark counterparts, Anxiety was the opposite. Doubt had shadowed Thomas all of his life, fettered and tempered by the other Sides until he was named and acknowledged as Anxiety, the caution that helped keep Thomas safe, but occasionally needed to be force-fed a chill pill.

Logic had managed to keep his Dark Side in check, but with as rigid as he was becoming, it was only a matter of time before Disinterest made an appearance…

**Author's Note:**

> Aelphaba got me into Sanders Sides a year or so ago, and this concept has been lurking, unformed, in my brain since I started watching.   
> I'm writing less fan fiction and more Original stuff these days; anyone interested in that side of my work can look me up under the pen-name Natasja Rose.


End file.
